A Day In the Life of a Malfoy
by NoMajMalfoy
Summary: AU-Malfoy has a younger sister and this is life as she knows it. One-Shot for now. *Note: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be as broke as I am. All hail Queen Rowling and her magnificent brain.


A/N: This is AU with Malfoy having a younger sister. It's written in her POV and this is a one-shot (for now) that I might continue at a later date depending upon how things go with reviews and such.

Also, this is my very first story, so please bear that in mind. *begging slightly*  
It's a concept that has been rolling around in my head and I just hadn't gotten around to putting pen to paper, or fingers to keyboard.

**  
The first thing I felt when I woke up one morning on our winter holidays was the blustery cold wind on my face. Someone had left my balcony doors cracked open. Probably a house elf. I pulled the hangings around my four-poster closed desperate for a few more minutes of shut-eye before breakfast.

I layed in bed musing over the things I had to get done later that day. Father would definitely nag about finishing our holiday homework, but I'd like to get started on a few other potions for my advanced lessons with Snape. I find solace in brewing. It's just me and my thoughts, with occasionally some Weird Sisters blaring from the enchanted record player.

Pepperup Potio…

There was a series of quick knocks at the door and it was pushed open.

"Time to get up darling! Are you awake?"

"Yes..yes...nearly…" I replied.

I pulled back the hangings as Mother walked in and started tidying up the scattered books and parchment strewn about my bedroom.

"You really should tidy up before going to sleep, dear."

"I did actually, but one of the bloody house-elves must have left the balcony door open."

After I said it I realized that it was actually me, after some late-night reading, but it didn't make any difference.

"Yes, well, I'll have a chat with them. Either way, it's nearly 9 and I'd like to see you dressed and in the dining room by then. And on time, this time." She added that last bit with a touch of sharpness in her voice and then turned to go.

I nodded and said, "Yes, Mother" and she shut the door with a crisp snap.

Mother was alright and kind enough but her sense of propriety could be a tad suffocating.

I walked across the room to my mahogany enchanted wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black tights and a ¾-length sleeved dress. I pulled them on, grabbed my wand and started untangling my long, silky white-blonde hair. I straightened my necklace, which was made of silver and had a small serpent slithering up a capital-letter M on a fine chain.

I pulled on a nice pair of black robes and made my way downstairs.

I met Draco at the top of the marble stairs and we continued down to breakfast together.

"Morning," he drawled.

"You're chipper this morning," I replied.

"Yeah, Crabbe has been hassling me for Transfiguration help all night."

"He could, you know study and stop losing us so many house points."

We continued our conversation about Draco's lame friends and their incompetence for the remainder of the walk to the dining room.

I pulled open the door and he filed in behind me. The smell of the various breakfast dishes overwhelmed my senses. Bacon in varying degrees of crispiness, four styles of cooked eggs, pancakes, french toast, several varieties of omelettes, toast piled high on a small gold plate.

"Good morning, Mother. Father."

Father nodded from behind the morning edition of The Prophet.

"Good morning, you two," said Mother from her chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"If by 'well' you mean, 'Did I not have some idiot friend that can't tell a spell from a shoelace, then yes, I slept fine," muttered Draco irritably.

My eyebrows had just hit the highest point on my forehead when Father lowered his paper and laid into Draco for being rude to Mother.

"Yeah, it's not like she had any say in your poor choice of friends, Draco," I added.

Mother quickly lowered her mug of coffee.  
"That's quite enough from both of you. As it is, I actually would like to start off our day with an announcement and a bit of some good news."

I perked up and looked over at her midway through buttering my toast.

"This year, we're going to host a Christmas ball at our home," she continued. "It was your Father's idea actually."

Father set down his paper next to his own mug.

"I'd like you both to have a better chance to mingle with proper Pure-blood wizards and witches of your own age. I would like to use my...ah...connections to make sure you continue to form quality friendships."

"Father, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" I'm not usually the sort that likes getting dressed up and all that; that's more Mother's area of expertise, but a large-scale holiday party in the comfort of my own home is definitely something I can get excited about.

It looks like I'll have something to distract me from the mountain of holiday homework that is waiting for me in my schoolbag after all.

***  
A/N #2-I'm trying to portray the Malfoys as a regular family and with Lucius and Narcissa and firm, but loving parents. I'm not sure if that comes across or not, but practice makes perfect as they say.


End file.
